


Cafe Night

by BluberryDork



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Mother 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluberryDork/pseuds/BluberryDork
Summary: Zack doesn't let anyone trash talk his brother.





	Cafe Night

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote fanfiction for my school assignment where we had to write a story based off "cafe terrace at night"
> 
> http://www.theartstory.org/images20/works/van_gogh_vincent_3.jpg

The moonlight gently shone down over Zack’s face. It was a cool, summer midnight and he decided to spend his leisure time in a local Cafe. His younger brother, Travis, had decided to come with him. Currently, he was chugging a root beer- rather typical for him.

 

“Trav, go easy on that,” Zack warned the boy across the table. 

 

“Gck.” He made a noise like he slightly choked. “I’m fine,” Travis set the bottle down, dramatically holding his hands up. He rolled his eyes, setting them back on the table after his gesture. Zack chuckled, tapping his own bottle. Silence passed between them. Travis took normal sips from the bottle again. His brother happily sighed. He enjoyed seeing Travis happy, and on top of that, the boy hadn’t been feeling too well recently. 

 

He listened to the faint chatter of another conversation from a table nearby. Travis went back to chugging his root beer down. “Travis, stop. You’re gonna choke.” His brother warned.

 

“Mgfff.” Travis protested.

 

“I don’t care how good it is.”

 

He removed the bottle from his mouth, taking a deep breath. “Fine.”

 

Zack’s attention was turned to the snickering set of kids at the table across from them. “That kid’s a moron,” He heard one of them comment. Were they talking about his brother? Clearly, Travis was not paying attention. He was taking little baby sips from his bottle to taunt his brother. It didn’t phase Zack at all.

 

“His brother seems so protective,” The other kid, a blonde, added on. 

 

“He’s way too casual for a place like this,” The first kid replied. Zack’s blood started to boil. He hated when people picked on his little brother. Travis finally listened in on what Zack’s attention was drawn to and frowned. He could see the expression on his brother’s face, the one he got when he was about to sock someone’s teeth out. 

 

“Bro, don’t, it’s fine.” Travis got quieter as his concern grew. Despite Travis’ plea, Zack shot out of his seat, startling the two kids who were watching. 

 

“Do you have a problem with us?” He loomed over them.

 

“N-No sir,” One of them- again, the blonde, stuttered and shied away.   
“Yeah, I got a problem,” The other retorted. “Back off.”

 

“How about you back off instead?” Zack’s hands balled into fists. His brother stood up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Zack. Stop.”

 

He brushed Travis’ hand off. “Nobody messes with my family,” He growled. The kid who kept egging him on stood up, giving him a look Travis would call ‘the stink eye’. 

 

“Ness, not again, please.” The boy’s friend grew concerned. That made two of them who didn’t want a fight, Travis thought. 

 

“Fine.” That seemed to get through to the kid. Ness backed away from Zack. His expression changed from one of anger to one of concern. He mustered up a weak apology to Travis’ older brother. “Sorry.”

 

With that, Zack backed off, turning to Travis. Travis gave a soft smile to the blonde. It was a forgiving and appreciative one.

 

It really took a lot of will for Travis to hate someone, he’d forgiven lots of people before. On the contrary, Zack was hot-headed and more egotistical than Travis was. He would never back down from a fight because he knew well he’d win; He had won all except one he’s been in. 

 

“Let’s split.” Zack offered a smile to his brother. “I don’t wanna get in trouble with local authority this late… Mom would kill us.”

 

“Alright, but don’t start a scene next time.” Travis giggled, guiding Zack away from the cafe and onto the road.

 

“Gotcha,” Zack replied. The two of them walked down the street like nothing had happened that night. The two other kids watched from the comfort of their seats.


End file.
